Moonlight Strangers
by Luna Hope
Summary: How much trouble can Andrew start with two little words, *I'll bet...*


Moonlight Strangers  
  
  
  
By Luna Hope  
  
ndeblock@att.net  
  
  
A Sekkushiaru Roman  
  
Rated - R  
  
  
  
Her small bare foot swung in a high, deadly fast, scything arc. If it   
had contacted its intended target, it would have sent his head flying   
across the room. Her much larger and solidly built opponent easily   
dodged, but too late realized he was overbalanced. With a dull thud   
his back hit the mat. The petite girl promptly stepped back and stood   
at attention. Some long dark hair escaped her tieback and hung   
daintily from her brow as she bowed. Clearly she intoned, "Thank you   
for a challenging match, worthy opponent." Some of the less   
disciplined Karate class students snickered.  
  
The honorable teacher noted them, and serenely kept his smile to   
himself as he thought, "Once again, Rei Hino has proven size and   
strength have absolutely nothing to do with Karate."  
  
Dismayed, Darien looked at the practice room ceiling. "I will not   
groan!" he thought to himself sternly. To his relief, a low toned gong   
signaled the end of class.  
  
Rei offered Darien a hand up and said, "Whew, I really worked up an   
appetite. Do you want to go to the Crown and get a burger together?"  
  
Darien ran his fingers through his hair, "Um yeah, I guess that sounds   
good. Meet me out front when you're done in the locker room."  
  
As they walked into the Crown, Rei possessively held Darien's arm and   
chatted happily to him about some people who visited the temple   
yesterday. Rei noticed two girls sitting at a table and tried to steer   
Darien in the opposite direction, but it was too late.  
  
"Hi Rei," Ami called as she waved.  
  
Darien said, "There's your friends, lets go say hi," as he turned and   
headed toward their table.  
  
"OK," Rei sighed.  
  
Ami and Serena made room at the table for them. Darien and Rei ordered   
some food, and Ami asked, "How was Karate class?"  
  
Rei answered, "Oh, about the same as usual. Anything new with you   
guys?"  
  
Serena shook her head no, and Ami said, "The only thing I have new is   
I'm starting classes at another cram school this Saturday.  
  
Serena groaned, "Ugh Ami! How can you stand all that school?"  
  
Ami smiled, "I guess it's a hobby to me."  
  
Darien put down his soda and gave in to the urge to tease Serena.   
"Meatball-head, for many people, school isn't a bad experience. We   
work hard and enjoy learning and studying new things. If you did the   
same, maybe school would be more fun for you."  
  
Rei giggled, and Serena's temper flared. She felt like wiping the smug   
expression from Darien's face with her fist. "Well," she icily said,   
"You may be a rocket scientist, and I may struggle in school, but at   
least I don't flunk niceness and civility in real life!" Serena stood   
up and left the table in a huff. She decided to take her aggravation   
out on the Sailor V video game.  
  
********************  
"I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart  
But you've got being right down to an art  
You think you're a genius-you drive me up the wall  
You're a regular original, a know-it-all  
  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else  
  
Okay, so you're a rocket scientist  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the brain but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much"**  
********************  
  
A week later, Serena was talking to Andrew who worked at the Crown.   
She wanted to enter a modeling contest. Andrew assured Serena that if   
she really wanted to, she could be a model. Darien was sitting at a   
video game console and overheard the conversation. He knew Andrew   
didn't have a clue how hard it was to model. Darien had done some   
modeling in the past, and he thought his point of view would help more   
than Andrew's would. He had meant well, but again Serena ended up   
stomping away angry.   
  
********************  
"Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else  
  
Okay, so you're Brad Pitt  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the looks but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much"**  
********************  
  
Andrew shook his head as he watched a very ticked off Serena leave.   
"You know Darien, sometimes you're pretty mean. How come you're always   
so rough on that girl?"  
  
Dismayed, Darien answered, "I really don't mean to be. It's just   
something that comes over me when I'm around her. A feeling that I   
just can't quite explain."  
  
Andrew looked closely at Darien, then smiled mischievously as he said,   
"Darien, I'll bet Fifty dollars you can't get Serena to say something   
nice about you by the end of this month."  
  
Surprised, Darien said, "Andrew, cut it out. I'm not going to take   
you're money!"  
  
Andrew retorted with, "Don't worry, you won't take my money, because I   
don't think you can do it."  
  
Darien's eyes flashed annoyance as he thought, "Most girls think I'm   
pretty terrific. Case in point is Serena's friend Rei. If I really   
tried, Serena would like me." Darien answered Andrew, "All right   
smart-ass, I'll take your bet!" As Darien walked out the Crown doors,   
he could still hear Andrew laughing. "He's a friend?" Darien thought   
sourly. "He won't be laughing when I win that bet. Maybe I will take   
his money just for laughing like that!"  
  
********************  
  
Two weeks later, Ami, Serena, Lita, who is the newest member of the   
sailor team, and Luna were waiting for Rei at the temple. She was late   
for their meeting. A red sports car pulled up to the temple steps and   
Rei was sitting in the front passenger's seat. Curious, the girls ran   
to the car. Darien stepped out of the driver's side as Rei got out her   
side.   
  
Lita asked with awe, "Wow Darien, is this your car?"  
  
"Yes," Darien answered proudly. He looked to see what Serena's   
reaction was. She was standing back from the others and didn't say   
anything, but she was admiring the car too. Darien turned to her and   
asked, "Hey Meatball-head, do you like my car?"  
  
Surprised, Serena answered coolly, "Well, it looks like it runs. I   
guess it's OK."  
  
Darien was dumbfounded by her answer. Before he thought, he responded,   
"Most people who know anything think it's more than OK!"  
  
Serena's eyes flashed dangerously, "I guess it depends on who's driving   
it!" she retorted.  
  
Lita and Ami started to choke as they tried not to laugh and Rei looked   
very annoyed.  
  
Darien was livid. Without another word he jumped in his car and left.  
  
"Thanks a lot Serena!" Rei said sarcastically as she watched his car   
disappear down the road.  
  
"Rei, I can't help it if your boyfriend is a vain, annoying, know-it-  
all!" Serena retorted. This time Lita and Ami laughed out loud.  
  
Rei glared, "You may not like him, but I do!"  
  
Serena shook her head, "I don't know why Rei. From what I've seen of   
him, he's not very nice."  
  
Rei threw her hair over her shoulder and started up the temple stairs   
as she said, "Serena, he's nice to everyone else, but you!"  
  
"Great!" Serena responded as she wondered, "Why just me?"  
  
********************  
"You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machine  
You make me take off my shoes before you let me get in  
I can't believe you kiss your car good night  
C'mon baby tell me-you must be jokin', right!  
  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else  
  
Okay, so you've got a car  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the moves but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much"**  
********************  
  
Darien slammed his car door and stomped into his building. He was   
fuming. "She is the most annoying girl I ever met!" he thought as he   
viciously pushed the elevator button. He sat at his kitchen table   
eating dinner and he thought about Serena. "She doesn't like anything!   
Most girls are hanging on me all the time whether I want them to or   
not. Maybe I will end up losing that bet with Andrew. It's a stupid   
bet anyway. I'll tell Andrew to forget it. I really don't want to do   
it now."  
  
Later, Darien tossed and turned and couldn't sleep. He kept thinking   
about meatball styled golden hair, flashing angry eyes and scathing   
words. "Why do we fight so much?" he wondered. "I really don't want   
to fight with her." As he looked out his window at the moon, he   
realized what he really wanted to do was kiss her. If Darien hadn't   
been lying down, he would have fallen over. "Where did that come   
from?" he wondered. "Do I really like her?"  
  
Really liking a girl was foreign territory for Darien. He had always   
kept girls at arm's length and didn't let them get close. Many girls   
wanted to date him, and he had dated them, but not one had been   
serious. As soon as a girl wanted a commitment, he would back off.   
Not one girl had been interesting enough to him, to be worth the hassle   
of a deeper relationship. The guys at school teased him when they saw   
him with different girls all the time. They hinted that Darien must   
also have a different girl to sleep with every night. The truth was   
Darien had never allowed a relationship to go past a kiss. If a girl   
wanted more, he let her go. A new girl always showed up eventually.   
Now, for the first time in his life, Darien's felt differently about a   
girl. He couldn't understand why, but he felt compelled to ask her   
what she thought of him. Each time Serena said she disapproved, he'd   
get angry. Darien had never invested an entire night of sleep thinking   
about a girl before. By 4 am he was getting frustrated and desperate   
to find a solution.  
  
"I can talk to her, and apologize for the things I've said," he   
thought. "She *is* a lot of fun to tease, but it's obvious she'll   
never like me if I keep it up. Maybe if I promise not to tease her, we   
can start over and become friends." Darien thought that sounded like a   
plan. He was finally able to grab what little sleep time was left   
before he had to go to classes.  
  
********************  
  
Darien really tried to find a way to talk to Serena, but each time was   
a disaster. One time he had followed Serena and her friends to an art   
gallery. He was waiting for her to leave when a girl he didn't know   
latched onto him. Of course, Serena saw the girl and completely   
misconstrued the situation. The strange girl ended up being a painter.   
She conscripted both Darien and Serena to pose for her, and somehow,   
they managed to tick each other off again. Another time, he had   
offered her a ride home from school and she turned him down flat. He   
was getting very frustrated. He hadn't slept well for over two weeks   
now, and it didn't help that Tuxedo Mask was being called out more   
frequently. Finals were coming up and for the first time Darien didn't   
feel fully prepared to take them. Andrew wasn't making things any   
better. He refused to drop the bet and it was almost the end of the   
month. He had been watching Darien's failed attempts to win Serena   
over, and it was an unending source of amusement to him. The only   
bright spot in Darien's life was Sailor Moon and the other scouts. At   
least they were appreciative of his help, and they liked him. This was   
a salve for his battered ego  
  
********************  
  
One evening after dinner, Luna said, "I need to go over Ami's house and   
work on a computer program with her. I'll be back sometime around   
dawn."  
  
"Don't work too hard." Serena said as Luna jumped out through the   
bedroom window.  
  
Serena decided to watch some TV then went bed. She thought over her   
day as she stared at the full moon through her window. "I guess it's   
been one of those "good day/bad day" days," she decided. She thought   
about what had been bad first, to get it over with. "Darien, that's   
the bad. He seems determined to ruin every day for me! He seems to   
show up everywhere and at the worst times. Today he came up behind me   
while I was playing the Sailor V game and startled me. Fortunately the   
game can handle a soda spill, but my shirt and skirt are a mess! Then   
to top it all off, instead of apologizing, Darien laughed! Eventually   
he did stop laughing and said he was sorry, but by then I was royally   
steamed. Of course, school was the other bad thing. Now the good   
things! Tomorrow is Saturday and I can sleep in! Also, We seem to   
finally be getting someplace with finding more rainbow crystals.   
Tuxedo Mask has been a big help and anytime I see him, it's another   
good thing!" Serena smiled to herself. "In spite of Darien, I still   
had more good things than bad, so it was a good day over all." She   
rolled over and quickly fell asleep.  
  
********************  
"That don't impress me much  
You think you're cool but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm on the long, cold, lonely night  
That don't impress me much"**  
********************  
  
Darien was angry and he couldn't sleep, again. His plan to tell Serena   
he was sorry had failed miserably again. "If she won't let me talk to   
her, then I'll just have to go where she can't avoid me," he decided.   
"I know, I can go to her room as Tuxedo Mask, transform back into   
Darien, then wake her up. Maybe she'll be surprised long enough to let   
me say what I need to say to her." Impulsively, he left his apartment   
with his new sleep deprived plan.  
  
Tuxedo Mask found Serena's house and guessed the pink bunny curtains   
were hers. He noticed the window was open and the porch roof made it   
fairly easy to get to. He climbed in through her window and stepped on   
a pile of Serena's schoolbooks scattering them.  
  
As Tuxedo Mask tried to regain his balance, Serena woke up. "Luna, are   
you done at Ami's already?" she sleepily asked.  
  
Tuxedo Mask froze. "Damn!" he cursed to himself, "I haven't   
transformed back yet."  
  
Serena realized Luna hadn't answered, and she heard someone breathing.   
"Who's there?" she demanded as she rolled over to lunge for her broach.   
Before she grabbed it, Serena recognized Tuxedo Mask's distinctive   
outline silhouetted in the moonlight. Surprised, she asked, "Tuxedo   
Mask why are you here?"  
  
Tuxedo Mask thought, "What do I do now? I can't transform or she'll   
know who I am." He stood silent and decided, "I'll just leave."  
  
Serena's startled him by suddenly laughing. "Oh, I get it," she said,   
"I must be dreaming! Tuxedo Mask wouldn't really sneak in my room at   
night!"  
  
Tuxedo Mask blushed as he thought to himself, "Oh yes he would!"  
  
Serena giggled, threw back her covers and leapt out of bed. "This   
could be fun!" she exclaimed.  
  
Thoughts of the window fled from Tuxedo Mask's mind and his eyes opened   
wide. "Whoa!" he thought with surprise. Serena stood in front of him   
wearing a short silky nightgown with a very low and revealing neckline.   
"Damn!" He cursed to himself again as he realized she was now standing   
between him and the window and he couldn't get out.  
  
Serena stated, "OK, if I'm dreaming then I can tell you what to do."   
She smiled, looked him straight in the eyes and said, "Say something   
sexy and romantic like what you say when I'm Sailor Moon."  
  
Tuxedo Mask still hadn't said a word and just stared at her. He   
swallowed hard and tried to think, "When she's Sailor Moon? Oh, she   
thinks this is a dream. Do I play along or do I tell her I'm real?"   
Distractedly he thought, "God she's hot! I can see right down the   
front of her nightgown!"  
  
Serena looked puzzled and asked, "Why aren't you talking?" Her face   
suddenly lit up as she exclaimed, "Oh I know! I should be Sailor Moon   
for this!" She reached for something on her night table.  
  
Tuxedo Mask saw her grab a broach just like Sailor Moon's. Surprised,   
he wondered, "Why does Serena have something like that by her bed?"  
  
Serena held the broach. She thrust her hand above her head and   
confidently said, "Moon Prism Power!"  
  
Tuxedo Mask reeled in shock as light surrounded Serena and she started   
to transform. "Serena's Sailor Moon!?" Suddenly he was getting   
uncomfortable. Confused, he thought, "Why do I feel so hot? I feel   
like a string pulled too tight and about to snap, and I can barely stay   
standing. What's happening to me?" Panicked, Tuxedo Mask tried to   
think, but he was totally overwhelmed. He felt as if he was drowning   
in a haze of not quite pain, but it wasn't pleasant either. A thought   
surfaced in his mind, "It's like her transformation is going right   
through me and I'm resonating with it. That's it! I usually feel her   
transformation from miles away. I've never been this close before. I   
hope it ends soon and I hope I survive. Oh great! To top it all off   
she's naked! I'm not going to survive this!" He couldn't take   
anymore. He started to groan out loud, when suddenly it was over.  
  
Sailor Moon stood in her final pose, smiled and said, "There, that's   
better!" She looked closely at Tuxedo Mask. He was sweating, his arms   
were stiff at his sides, his hands were fisted, his jaw was clenched,   
and his eyes looked glazed. Sailor Moon put her hand against his chest   
and felt his heart racing extremely fast. She asked, "Tuxedo Mask is   
something wrong?" She shook her head and muttered, "This is a very   
strange dream." "Well," she said, "Now you can say those sexy romantic   
things you say when we fight together." Sailor Moon smiled and leaned   
in closer, "You know," she confided, "I love to hear your voice. It's   
like my reward for fighting." Sailor Moon paused expectantly, but still   
he didn't say anything. She was perplexed and getting a bit annoyed,   
"Well, aren't you going to say something? Anything?"  
  
She was standing very close to him with her hand still resting on his   
chest. This, combined with the residual affects of her transformation,   
seeing her in her nightgown and seeing her nude, was just too much for   
Tuxedo Mask. Calm, disciplined and reserved Tuxedo Mask was defeated.   
He lost it, and he lost it completely.  
  
A growl welled up from deep in his chest. He grabbed Sailor Moon's   
arms and stared into her eyes with a dangerously intense expression.   
His look reminded her of a wild animal stalking its prey. Sailor Moon   
was suddenly afraid and tried to pull away from him. Tuxedo Mask   
ferociously pulled her toward him as he said in a low harsh voice,   
"Serena - Sailor Moon, you're driving me insane!" His lips descended   
on hers hard and with a desperate hunger. She gasped, and he took the   
opportunity to deepen the kiss.  
  
Sailor Moon's mind reeled as she thought, "Oh God! I've never dreamed   
anything this intense before! I feel like he's going to devour me!"  
  
Tuxedo Mask slid one arm around her waist. He reached with his other   
hand under her short skirt and massaged her butt. Sailor Moon grabbed   
for his coat and clung as he lifted her feet off the floor. As they   
kissed, Tuxedo Mask felt like he really was in a dream. He thought to   
himself, "Sailor Moon the warrior is nice, but what I really want is to   
kiss my sweet meatball-head, Serena." Curious, he wondered if he had   
enough power to make her change back. He moved Sailor Moon slightly   
away, but he didn't break their kiss. He put his hand on her broach,   
and with a thought, commanded what he wanted. To Serena's astonishment   
and Tuxedo Mask's delight, she transformed back into Serena. Tuxedo   
Mask took her broach, dropped it on the floor and continued kissing   
her.  
  
His kiss became soft, slow and sensual. Serena thought she would faint   
from the feelings coursing through her. Tuxedo Mask's arms completely   
supported her against his chest. He ran his hand down her back. He   
enjoyed feeling the soft material of her nightgown slide under his   
fingers and over her curves. He again cradled her butt and rubbed his   
hand over the silky smoothness of her underwear. Serena slid her leg   
up over his thigh and hooked her foot behind his knee for support. She   
didn't realize how vulnerable and exposed she was in this position, but   
Tuxedo Mask did. With a low groan, he pulled her extremely close and   
slowly rubbed her over his very obvious erection. Serena's head was   
spinning as she thought to herself, "*I definitely never dreamed THAT   
before!*"  
  
Tuxedo Mask finally released her lips. He trailed kisses down her   
neck, then continued down the neckline of her nightgown. He pushed the   
flimsy cloth aside with his cheek, and continued his kisses over the   
swell of her breast. When he reached her nipple, he eagerly enveloped   
it with his mouth.  
  
Serena purred and sighed in response to the feelings emanating from her   
breast, and from his shockingly warm hardness pressing against her.   
Unconsciously, she moved her arms to cradle Tuxedo Mask's head, and she   
ran her fingers through his soft thick raven hair. She felt a slight   
bump against her arm then heard a soft thump on the floor. Serena   
opened her eyes and noticed Tuxedo Mask's hat had fallen off.   
"Strange," she thought fuzzily, "His hat never came off in my dreams   
before, and I always wake up before I can take his mask off." Serena   
hesitated, "Do I want to end this dream? No I really don't, but this   
is not like my normal dream. Curious, Serena held her breath and   
reached for his mask. "I'm touching it!" she thought. With final   
resolution, she lifted the mask and held it in her hand. Serena looked   
down at Tuxedo Mask's face with triumphant amazement and anticipation.   
Her feelings quickly turned to horror as she realized it was Darien   
Chiba holding her and feasting on her breast!  
  
"No!" Serena whispered, "Tuxedo Mask can't be Darien. What kind of a   
dream is this? It's a nightmare! Well it's my dream and I'm going to   
change it!" Serena spoke louder and demanded, "Tuxedo Mask change into   
someone else, anybody else! I do not want you to be Darien Chiba!   
*You can't be Darien Chiba!*" Serena started to cry as she repeated   
this and tried to push him away.  
  
Tuxedo Mask felt Serena's emotional turmoil slice through him. Slowly,   
it registered in his passion-fogged mind that something was wrong.   
Confused, he looked up and saw Serena holding his mask. He listened to   
what she was saying and it dawned on him what had happened. Her words   
were like a bucket of ice water dumped over him. Sorrow filled his   
heart as he thought, "She doesn't want me – the real me. She really   
doesn't want me." Tuxedo Mask deliberately stood Serena up on her feet,   
and straightened the front of her nightgown. He took his mask from her   
hand, bent over to pick up his hat, and silently turned to leave.  
  
Serena was very confused when she realized he was leaving. She said,   
"You can't leave! This is *MY* dream and you're supposed to change!"  
  
Tuxedo Mask swallowed the lump in his throat. He took a deep breath,   
turned around and flatly stated, "Serena, this isn't a dream, and I   
can't change who I am."  
  
Serena dropped to her knees in shock as she watched him go out the   
window, and out of her life.  
  
Serena sat on the floor as she tried to figure out what happened. She   
thought, "Tuxedo Mask really is Darien Chiba! Darien sneaked into my   
room as Tuxedo Mask and started to make love to me!" Once Serena got   
over the shock, she realized the idea didn't upset her half as much as   
she thought it should. Serena then thought about his parting statement   
and realized what she said had hurt him. "I guess I was really harsh,   
but I thought it was a dream, and I was very surprised!" she   
rationalized. Serena sighed and thought, "Bottom line is, he may never   
help me fight again. I may have lost him forever." Suddenly, she   
realized just how much she'd miss Tuxedo Mask, and Darien. Serena put   
her face down on the floor and wept brokenheartedly.  
  
********************  
  
Luna left Ami's house just before dawn. "I'll head home, check on   
Serena, get some food and take a nap," she thought. Luna silently   
leaped through the window and found Serena curled in a ball on the   
floor sobbing. Alarmed, she asked, "What happened Serena? Why are you   
crying and lying on the floor?"  
  
Serena tried to answer but she was hyperventilating and still sobbing.   
The only words that made sense to Luna were "Tuxedo Mask, here, window,   
left, never fight again."  
  
Luna rubbed against Serena's head and arms to try to calm her. "What   
happened?" she wondered. "It sure has Serena upset! She said Tuxedo   
Mask was here, but why here? Did he figure out Serena is Sailor Moon?"   
Luna asked Serena, "Did he hurt you Serena?" Serena just sobbed and   
rocked herself back and forth. A horrific thought suddenly occurred to   
Luna, "Did he, did he…?" Every hair on Luna stood on end making her   
look two times bigger. Her eyes glittered angrily and her claws   
extended. "If he did, I will personally find him and I'll, I'll, I'll   
rip him apart limb from limb!" Luna's crescent moon started to glow   
and a golden aura began to emanate from her body. Serena heard Luna   
hiss. She opened her eyes, looked up and almost screamed at Luna's   
appearance. Luna tried to ask calmly one more time, "Serena, did he,   
did he physically or sexually hurt you?"  
  
Finally, Serena understood what Luna was asking. She answered with a   
tearful hiccup, "No Luna, he didn't hurt me like that."  
  
Luna looked at Serena with a penetrating gaze. "You wouldn't lie to me   
to protect him would you? Please, tell me the truth even if he   
threatened you."  
  
Serena shook her head and whispered, "Honest Luna. With how you look   
right now, I wouldn't dare lie to you! You're glowing, and I swear   
you're bigger! What's happening to you?"  
  
Luna started to breathe deeply and shake. "Please Serena, hold and pet   
me," she whispered, "We both need to calm down."  
  
Shocked, Serena quickly complied. Luna had never asked to be petted   
before! Slowly, Luna's fur smoothed and the glowing diminished.   
Serena was also calming down. She asked again, "Luna, what was that?"  
  
Luna stepped out of Serena's arms, sat down in front of her and sighed,   
"I almost reverted to my original form. I remember a trade off was   
made. My size and strength were diminished, and my knowledge and   
intelligence were increased. If a dire situation comes up where my   
intelligence is inadequate, and the only recourse is force, I can   
revert back. However, once I do it I will stay that way."  
  
"What would you be?" Serena asked curiously.  
  
"A cat, but a very large cat. Bigger than earth's Lion, about the size   
of a small horse," Luna answered.  
  
Serena shivered. "Luna, please don't do that. You wouldn't fit in my   
room!"  
  
Luna laughed as she said, "It's not my first option Serena. Usually   
intelligence is more than adequate." She continued seriously, "This   
was close though. If he had hurt you like that, I would have hunted   
him down and killed him."  
  
Serena shivered again at the conviction in Luna's voice, as she said,   
"Thank you Luna. I'm glad you don't need to though."  
  
"Now," Luna requested, "please tell me what happened tonight."  
  
Serena took a shaky breath. "Tuxedo Mask climbed through my window   
into my room and I thought I was dreaming. He never said a word and I   
did something really stupid, I transformed into Sailor Moon. I don't   
think he knew I was Sailor Moon. He seemed very surprised. We kissed   
("After Luna's display, I think I'll keep some information to myself,"   
she thought). I tried to take his mask off, but I didn't think it   
would really work. Usually I wake up from my dreams when I try. This   
time, it came off and I saw Tuxedo Mask was Darien Chiba. I didn't   
want him to be Darien. Since I still thought I was dreaming, I told   
him to change into someone else, anyone else, but not Darien Chiba.   
That's when he said this wasn't a dream and he couldn't change into   
someone else, then he left.  
  
Luna put her head down, covered her eyes with her paws and groaned,   
"Serena, What a mess! I leave you alone one night and this happens!"  
  
Serena bristled, "You know, I didn't invite him over! He just showed   
up."  
  
Luna sighed, "Yes, you're right. Did he say why he decided to visit   
you?"  
  
Actually no," Serena responded as she thought over the night's events.   
"Luna, he hardly talked. I think he said two sentences. He seemed   
stunned or something."  
  
Luna mused, "Could he have been taken over by the Negaverse?"  
  
Serena confidently shook her head no, "If he had been, I would've felt   
the negative energy."  
  
"Well Serena, I just don't know what to think. Please tell me   
everything he said exactly," requested Luna as she tried to make some   
sense out of this.  
  
Serena said, "I already told you he said this isn't a dream, and he   
can't change who he is." Serena blushed as she remembered the only   
other thing he had said.  
  
Luna looked at her expectantly, "Well, what else did he say?"  
  
Serena twisted her hands together and blushed, but she finally   
whispered, "He said, "Serena - Sailor Moon, you're driving me insane.""  
  
"Oh," Luna said even more confused. "What did he do after he said   
that?"  
  
Serena unconsciously sighed and said, "That's when he kissed me."  
  
Luna stared out the window for a moment then shook her head. "This   
just doesn't make sense! Are you sure he didn't know you were Sailor   
Moon before hand?"  
  
"Yes, Luna. He was very surprised." Serena smiled as she remembered   
his expression.  
  
"OK," Luna concluded, "We need to have a scout meeting this morning.   
Maybe one of the other girls can figure this out. At the very least we   
need to let them know who Tuxedo Mask is."  
  
Serena quickly looked up horrified, "No Luna! We can't tell the   
others!"  
  
"Why not? This is sailor business!" Luna asked sharply.  
  
"Because, because, oh I don't know, but they just can't know! Please   
Luna, at least not right now. Promise, please?" Serena pleaded.  
  
Luna sighed, "OK Serena, but I think it's a mistake. However, if he   
starts causing trouble, I will have to tell them."  
  
Serena sighed with relief, shook her head yes and gratefully said,   
"Thank you Luna."  
  
********************  
  
Tuxedo Mask transformed back into Darien and slowly walked back to his   
apartment. He felt completely numb and tried not to think about what   
happened at Serena's. Darien fell onto his bed. He was bone tired,   
but he still couldn't fall asleep. Finally, he decided he had to think   
about it. Darien acknowledged with hindsight, it had been a bad idea   
to visit Serena.  
  
"What was I thinking? I could've been put in jail for breaking and   
entering or even for attempted rape! That's another thing, I can't   
believe I lost it like that! If she hadn't found out who I was, I   
think (to Hell with think!), I know, I wasn't going to stop!"  
  
He groaned as he thought about Serena so soft and warm in his arms.   
"Well, I better just give that idea up right now. What little chance I   
may have had, has now been blown to bits. What's even worse is how   
this will affect working with Sailor Moon and the scouts. Two women I   
care for a lot turned out to be the same person, and I just ruined my   
chances with her for life!" Actually, as he thought about it, he   
realized his past behavior with Serena is what really caused the   
problem. What had happened tonight only nailed the lid shut on a   
coffin he had already made.  
  
"Damn! How come, when it comes to Serena, I just can't think   
straight?" Darien remembered how vehemently she insisted she didn't   
want him.  
  
"She does want Tuxedo Mask, but that doesn't help me any!" Darien   
sighed and finally gave in to the tears that insisted on falling.   
Eventually he fell asleep exhausted.  
  
********************  
  
The next few days were quiet. Darien and Serena had an unspoken   
agreement to avoid each other. Andrew was thoroughly confused. Serena   
flat out refused to come inside the Crown with her friends. Lita had   
confided to him that Serena had been extra out of it and jumpy at   
school. She hardly ate her lunch and had burst into tears during gym.   
Andrew had a good idea what, or rather who, was bothering her. Andrew   
saw Darien at school the next day. The poor guy looked really down.   
Andrew stopped him and asked, "Did something happen between you and   
Serena?"  
  
Darien's eyes flashed angrily, "Andrew, it's none of your damn   
business. Here's your Fifty dollars, and don't mention her name to me   
again!"  
  
Andrew was stunned by Darien's reaction. He looked at the money on the   
ground, then at Darien's retreating back. He thought to himself, "Wow!   
Whatever happened must not have been good. I hope I haven't lost them   
as friends because of this. I really thought they would eventually hit   
it off. I wonder what happened?"  
  
Serena tried not to think about how alone she felt. She also tried not   
to think about what would happen when a Yoma attacked. She didn't have   
very long to wait. Sailor Moon really did try to fight hard and not   
need help, but somehow the monster backed her into a corner. It was   
standing over Sailor Moon, and the scouts couldn't attack without also   
hitting her.  
  
"Damn!" Sailor Moon thought, "I just can't seem to do anything right!"   
She grimaced as the monster reached for her throat. Suddenly, she was   
scooped up in familiar arms as she heard the monster howl with   
frustration and pain. Sailor Moon opened her eyes to see Tuxedo Mask   
had saved her after all! Gratefully she said, "Thank you Tuxedo Mask!"   
He didn't say a word as he put her down. The other scouts finished off   
the Yoma then ran towards Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Mask turned to leave.   
Panicked, Sailor Moon grabbed his wrist and desperately said, "Tuxedo   
Mask why did you help me again?"  
  
Tuxedo Mask turned to look at Sailor Moon. His eyes showed anguish and   
pain, and his voice was bitterly harsh, "Sailor Moon no matter what   
happened between us, we still fight on the same side, against the   
Negaverse. Until the mission is completed, you can count on me to help   
you. Don't worry though, I won't come near you otherwise." Tuxedo Mask   
turned and quickly walked away.  
  
Sailor Moon sunk to her knees as she realized how much she really had   
hurt him. Despair filled her heart. She called to his retreating   
back, "Oh please! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it really! Please!" but   
he continued walking. Sailor Moon collapsed in tears. She could handle   
being angry at his teasing and their arguments, but she couldn't handle   
not having him in her life.  
  
The other scouts listened then looked at each other shocked and   
confused. Luna shook her head sadly as she steeled herself for the   
coming conflict. Mars walked up to Sailor Moon and demanded, "Sailor   
Moon what happened between you and Tuxedo Mask?"  
  
"No Mars please, I don't want to talk about it," Sailor Moon sobbed.  
  
Anger flashed in Mars' eyes, "I really don't give a damn if you want to   
talk about it or not! Anything involving Tuxedo Mask is sailor   
business. You either spill, or you can find a new Mars! I won't   
follow a leader who thinks her personal life is more important than our   
mission!"  
  
Sailor Moon could see Mars was livid. She looked at Jupiter and   
Mercury and saw confusion and hurt in their eyes. "I guess Luna was   
right," Sailor Moon sighed, "I can't keep this a secret from the   
girls." Sailor Moon shook her head yes and said, "Mars you're right.   
I'm sorry. I will tell you now."  
  
Luna sighed as she muttered, "Finally!"  
  
Sailor Moon told them about Tuxedo Mask's visit, how she inadvertently   
revealed her secret identity to him, how she ended up discovering who   
Tuxedo Mask was, the reaction she had to this revelation, and his   
response. Sailor Moon was again crying as she finished the story.  
  
Confused, Mercury asked, "Why are you so upset? He said he wouldn't   
abandon the mission and he'll leave you alone. What else do you want?   
You should be happy!"  
  
Sailor Moon shook her head and whispered, "I don't know! I hurt him   
badly and I feel terrible about it. I also miss arguing with him and I   
even miss hearing him call me meatball-head!"  
  
Jupiter's face lit up with sudden understanding, "I get it now! Sailor   
Moon he loves you! His actions and expressions clearly show it! Also,   
even though you don't want to admit it, you love him too!"  
  
Sailor Moon looked up shocked, "No, I can't! He doesn't! Darien is   
Rei's boyfriend!"  
  
Mars stood silent. She was rocked to the core when Sailor Moon said   
Darien is Tuxedo Mask. Mars knew she wanted Darien for herself, and   
she wanted him even more knowing he's Tuxedo Mask. She thought about   
what Jupiter just said. She and Darien had gone on dates, but if she   
was honest about it, she knew she wasn't his girlfriend. She was the   
one who called him for dates, and he never looked at her with an   
emotion stronger than mild amusement or maybe even polite tolerance.   
She hated to admit it, but Darien would never climb in her bedroom   
window, or kiss her passionately. She would give her right arm for   
Darien to look at her the way he looked at Serena, but she now knew it   
wasn't meant to be. Mars reached into her subspace pocket, pulled out   
a pen and paper, and scribbled something down. She held the paper out   
to Sailor Moon and said with a sigh of resignation, "Here, go to him.   
You two need to work this out."  
  
Sailor Moon saw an address on the paper. She pushed it away. "Rei no,   
I can't!"  
  
Mars was trying very hard to not lose her temper at the thickheaded   
girl. She grit her teeth and glared as she spoke harshly, "Serena,   
don't be a fool! Darien's a terrific guy and he's in pain. I won't   
make this offer a second time. If you don't go to him, I definitely   
will!"  
  
Sailor Moon quickly looked up at Mars. She suddenly realized why she   
hadn't wanted them to know who Tuxedo Mask was. She knew it would make   
him even more attractive to Rei. She didn't want to compete with Rei,   
but she also hated the idea of Rei and Darien seriously together. "I   
guess Jupiter's right. I do want him, I do love him!" She also   
understood the large sacrifice Mars was making. Sailor Moon's eyes   
teared up and spilled over as she took the paper from Mars'   
outstretched hand. With a choked voice, she whispered, "Thank you Rei.   
You're a true friend!" Sailor Moon looked at the address again and   
left.  
  
Jupiter and Mercury hugged Mars then they turned to go to the Shrine   
together. Luna looked at Sailor Moon's retreating back and then looked   
at the other girls. She took a deep sigh of relief. For a moment she   
had been afraid this would break the scouts apart, but true friendship   
won in the end. "They're all really great girls!" she thought with   
pride. She again looked in the direction Sailor Moon had gone.   
"Serena, I do hope you know what you're doing," she thought nervously.   
Luna turned and slowly followed the scouts.  
  
********************  
  
"What am I doing?" Sailor Moon thought in panic as she continued to   
walk toward the address Rei had given her. "I can't believe I'm going   
to Darien's! Should I go as Sailor Moon or as Serena? Since he didn't   
know I was Sailor Moon, he must have come to see Serena. Come to think   
of it, he also somehow managed to change me back into Serena. Even   
when he knew I was Sailor Moon, he still wanted Serena! I guess that   
means he doesn't hate me like I thought he did." This revelation was a   
big boost to Serena's failing confidence. With a sudden flash of   
insight, she realized why the things she said had hurt him so badly.   
"I would feel horrible if I thought he liked Sailor Moon, but not me as   
Serena! He knows I like Tuxedo Mask, but he's sure I hate Darien   
Chiba. Do I hate Darien? If I did, then I would have been happy to   
have him leave me alone this last week. Instead, I was miserable. I   
don't like fighting, but I missed fighting with him! I guess that   
settles it." Sailor Moon stopped behind a building and transformed back   
into Serena. She continued walking to the address with a determined   
look in her eyes.  
  
Serena found Darien's apartment and rang the doorbell. She waited a   
few moments and almost left, but she decided to try one more time.   
This time, the door opened. Serena's eyes widened with shock as she   
looked at him. His eyes were blood shot, he hadn't shaved, and he   
looked miserable. "Did I do that to him?" she wondered.  
  
Darien thought, "I must be hallucinating." He rubbed his eyes and   
looked again. Serena was still there. He finally said, "Hi." He   
couldn't think of anything else to say. "Why is she here?" he thought.  
  
********************  
"If it's true don't leave me all alone out here  
Wondering if you're ever gonna take me there  
Tell me what you're feeling cause I need to know  
Girl you've gotta let me know which way to go  
  
Cause I need to know   
I need to know  
Tell me baby girl cause I need to know  
I need to know  
I need to know  
Tell me baby girl cause I need to know"***  
********************  
  
Serena realized he wasn't inviting her in. "Don't you invite people in   
if they come to visit?" She asked with a smile, gently teasing him.  
  
Darien blushed. "Yeah, sure, come in," he belatedly offered. Serena   
took her shoes off and sat on the couch. Darien knew he should offer   
her something like tea, but he couldn't think straight. His only   
thought was, "Why is she here?"  
  
********************  
"My every thought is of this being true  
It's getting harder not to think of you  
Girl I'm exactly where I wanna be  
The only thing is I need you here with me - oh  
  
If it's true don't leave me all alone out here  
Wondering if you're ever gonna take me there  
Tell me what you're feeling cause I need to know  
Girl you've gotta let me know which way to go  
  
Cause I need to know  
I need to know  
Tell me baby girl cause I need to know  
I need to know  
I need to know  
Tell me baby girl cause I need to know"***  
********************  
  
Serena cleared her throat as she nervously wondered what to say. "Rei   
gave me your address," she finally said.  
  
Darien looked surprised. "Oh," Was his brilliant response.  
  
Serena took a deep breath as she thought, "Here goes nothing!"   
"Darien, I need to tell you I'm sorry. I said some really mean things,   
and now I know I didn't mean them." Serena looked at her hands clasped   
in her lap as she continued, "I thought I didn't like you, but I found   
I really missed seeing and talking to you. I even missed arguing with   
you." Serena looked up hopefully, "If you can forgive me, I'd like to   
start over."  
  
Darien couldn't believe it. She just said what he had been trying to   
say to her for weeks! "Serena, I feel like I should be saying that to   
you, not the other way around. I tried to say it so many times, but   
something always got messed up." Darien looked down and his voice   
thickened with emotion as he continued, "I wanted to say I was sorry so   
badly. That's why I visited you, but things got messed up again." He   
looked up, his eyes pleading with her, "Please forgive me. I want to   
start over too."  
  
Serena smiled. Now she knew why he had come to her room. "Ok, I'll   
forgive you and you forgive me. We'll start over and be nice to each   
other. Deal?"  
  
"Deal!" Darien answered and he smiled back at her.  
  
"Wow!" Serena thought, "He has a fabulous smile!" She remembered his   
kisses and started to blush. These thoughts made her think of another   
question she had. "Darien, if you wanted to say you were sorry when   
you visited, then why didn't you say anything at all?"  
  
Darien blushed to the roots of his hair, but he knew he owed her an   
honest explanation. Darien ran his fingers through his hair and took a   
deep breath, "Well, I was hoping to transform back and then wake you.   
I figured you'd be so surprised that you'd listen to me. You woke up   
too soon. I was going to leave, but when you got up in your nightgown,   
I got a bit flustered. Then, you really surprised me when you started   
to transform. I didn't know you were Sailor Moon. When you transform,   
I get a kind of signal sent to me to also transform and go to you. The   
signal was extremely strong when I was standing right next to you. It   
wasn't painful, but I was very disoriented by it. Also, watching you   
transform so close, was very, um, sexy. I guess I just really lost it   
then. I'm sorry. I'm very glad you stopped me, and I promise I won't   
try something like that again."  
  
Darien looked so uncomfortable trying to explain. Serena desperately   
wanted to laugh, but figured it wasn't a good idea. She took a deep   
breath. "Well," she said. She tried to look stern, like Luna, "I   
guess that'll teach you not to sneak in a girl's bedroom at night.   
You're lucky I wear a nightgown. Some people don't, you know!" Darien   
pointedly looked at his foot at the end of his crossed leg.   
Impossibly, he turned even redder as he shook his head yes. Serena   
couldn't help it and she started to giggle as she continued, "You   
really think my transformation is sexy?!"  
  
Darien looked up, and his eyes smoldered with remembrance. "Yes, I   
do," he said quietly.  
  
Serena's breath caught in her throat as he looked at her. She quickly   
looked down to break the intensity. "Th, Thank you," she stammered.   
She thought to herself, "Damn, what if I want him to try again   
sometime?"  
  
Darien smiled and his eyes twinkled with amusement at how she reacted   
to his flirting. He decided Serena was dangerous to his sanity, and   
also quite addictive. Darien stretched and folded his arms behind his   
head, as he casually said, "I have a request. If I'm within arm's   
length of you, and you're going to transform, please warn me. Ok?"   
Serena looked up to see if he was serious then nodded her head yes.   
Darien looked at the clock on the wall. "Hey, it's almost dinner time   
and I'm starved. How about I get my act together and we go grab a bite   
to eat?" Serena's stomach growled at the thought and they both   
laughed. "I'll take that as a yes." Darien said as he left the room.  
  
********************  
  
Later that evening, Andrew was working. He hadn't seen Darien or   
Serena in days, and he felt really bad for meddling in their lives.   
Andrew decided he would go to Darien's after work and try to apologize.   
Just then he happened to look out the front window and almost fell over   
with shock. He saw Darien and Serena walking together down the   
sidewalk. Darien had his arm comfortably around Serena's shoulder, and   
they were talking. It looked like they were finally getting along   
together.  
  
"Well I'll be," Andrew thought, "I was right after all!" He breathed a   
sigh of relief and happily turned back to his work.  
  
  
The end! ^_^  
  
  
  
Author's NoteThe moonlight bedroom scene was inspired by a fanfic   
written by Princess Destiny called "The Games We Play". I liked her   
story it's very funny and enjoyable to read.  
  
Luna's original size idea was borrowed from a great story called   
"Moonfall" written by Meara. I loved the idea that there is more to   
Luna and Artimus than just brains.  
  
Thank you for reading my story. If you liked it, or if you have any   
(kind and gently worded) comments or suggestions, I'd love to hear from   
you. Please email me at ndeblock@att.net .  
  
  
Bye, Luna Hope  
  
  
  
** - Artist: Shania Twain   
Album: Come On Over   
Title: That Don't Impress Me Much  
  
*** - Artist: Marc Anthony   
Album: Marc Anthony   
Title: I Need To Know  
  
DisclaimerSailor Moon and all her friends don't belong to me. They   
belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I just borrowed them for a little bit. 


End file.
